Single-phase induction motors of the split phase and capacitor start types typically have the start winding connected to the power source when starting the motor. Once started, however, it is common to remove the start winding, resulting in the motor being more efficient. One reason for the removal of the start winding and start capacitor (if present) is that the start winding and the start capacitor are not typically designed for continuous duty. That is, these components will fail if left permanently in the circuit. A common solution to this problem is connecting an electronic switch circuit in series with the start winding (and start capacitor) for controlling current through the start winding.
The most common implementation of a start switch for the above motors is a centrifugal switch mounted on the shaft of the motor. The centrifugal switch senses the shaft speed of the motor and opens the start winding contacts at the appropriate speed. This speed is typically around 75% to 80% of the rated running speed of the motor.
There are some problems associated with a motor including a centrifugal switch. Because the switch is opening an inductive load, a large spark occurs when the contacts open. This sparking pits the switch contacts and ultimately results in the switch failing. Another problem with the mechanical switch is that it must be adjusted in production to get an accurate switch-out speed. This is another step in the production process, which adds cost. Also, if adjustment difficulties arise, this step can slow production of the motor. Another frequently cited problem is that the switch must be mounted on the shaft of the motor and, thus, limits packaging options. The switch assembly adds length to the motor, which makes motor placement in tight quarters more challenging. A lesser problem is that the switch makes noise when it opens and closes. Some users may find the noise objectionable.